x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserk
Berserk is the fourth episode of X-Men: New Mutant - Bailey Nelson. Berzerker tries to prove himself and gets in over his head, when he decides to take on the danger room. Now the team and I must save him, before the danger room kills him. Voice-Over Introduction Being at the institute, I've gotten to know some of the X-Men, but I never new how dangerous being one is, until the team got caught in the danger room, the room the X-Men trains in. I'm just not sure if we can handle it. Plot At the end of the school day, Amara and I are in Mr. McCoy, Beast's, taking a test. The bell rings and he tells us to hand it in. As we're leaving, Amara asks me how I thought I did. I told her I probably failed. I asked her the same, and she said she thinks she nailed it. Scott and Jean get us for power practice. On our way Rahne and Jamie join us. When we get there, Bobby, Sam, Jubilee, and Ray, are ready for practice, while we suit up. They give us a test to make a bridge, not made of ice, and cross it, while we're shot at. First, Cannonball crashes into a wall to create an avalanche. I use my powers to move the rocks over to form a bridge. Magma uses her powers to forge them together. Wolfsbane transforms and runs across, but Cyclops blast her off. Cannonball flies down and catches her. I use my powers to make all of us fast and we cross it. Cyclops and Jean tell us we're free to leave and head to the danger room for their practice. Ray tells us that he can probably survive it. I tell him he's crazy and that the X-Men as a team, barely pass it. We all head back to our rooms. Later that night, I hear something and check it out. When I look out my door, I see Ray sneaking out of his room. I follow him to see where he's going and we end at the danger room. He gets suited up and enters. It starts out easy, but then it starts getting to hard. I go back to get the X-Men, but he would get in trouble, so I get the new mutant team and we suit up and enter to save him. A metal arm grabs Magma, so I tear it's molecules apart. Metal blades head towards me, but Wolfsbane pushes me out of the way. Multiple splits in to eight to back up each of us. Bobby is almost hit by a laser, but I slow it down, so he can get out of the way. As I help Bobby up, I ask him to remind me to kill Berzerker if we survive. Berzerker and Jubilee are blasting the defenses and are hit. Magma and Wolfsbane cover them, while two multiples help them up. I suggest we need to get into the control room and shut it down. Cannonball smashes in and shuts it all down. As we leave, beat up and bruised, Berzerker says that was nothing and we should go again. This made us mad and we powered up, as we chased him.